Catch Me Cause I'm Falling
by me-uglypretty
Summary: Will the past make a different? Or will it remain as a memory that should be forgotten. (Oh hey I suck at summary)


_**A/N: Hey(: I had an idea about a fic so I wrote this. I've got a few ideas on how it could go but I'm not really sure yet. Also I've post this before and then I realize it was a mess so I've corrected a few things so its better now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. *rocks back and forth***_

_Catch me cause I'm falling_

Those five words keep playing in his head as he walk pass the somehow very familiar hall. He slow down a few step and looking around. Feeling the silent of the once very noisy hall. The cold breeze hits him, he turns to see the broken window where the breeze is coming from. He walks towards it and saw the shattered glass. He bends down to examine the shattered glass, picking one of the many pieces carefully. He looks at it thinking, this one piece used to be part of many, all mend together, how could it be separated into many pieces, is that how life works?

A loud crack sound on the wooden floor broke him from his thoughts. He drops the shattered glass he was holding out of shock making it shatter to many more pieces. He quickly gets up and walks towards where he think the sound came from. It was dark room, he reaches to his coat pocket to find a lighter that he carries around. Finding it, he lights it to give the light he needs to look around the dark room and find the source of noise.

He walks around the room carefully to avoid knocking into anything and heard the noise again but this time it was really loud and surely it was near to him. He uses his lighter and points it toward the sound. He saw two eyes and he stumble back making him fall hard on the ground. Something jump on him and he got scared. Quickly finding the lighter that luckily dropped right beside him when he fell. He lights it up and saw a black cat sitting on him. Fear written all over its face. He sighs, patting the cat's head saying, "Hey fella, you okay? You scared?" and the car purrs in response. "That makes the two of us." he chuckle getting up while carrying the cat with his free right hand. "So you mind showing me around here?" he asked the cat walking towards an old desk and putting the cat on it. "No?" the cat ignored him and reaches for the collar with a name tag around the cat's neck. "You're Bohdi uh? Thats a lovely name for a lovely cat." he said smiling and the cat purred coming closer to him.

He pets Bohdi's head until something caught his eyes on the desk, a picture frame. He takes it but he can't see anything since it's covered with a layer of dust. He wipes it using the end of his coat sleeve, while doing it he saw an old oil lamp and he takes it putting in on the desk then lighting it up using his lighter. Good thing the thing lights up which will make it easier rather than using a lighter and it is more brighter. He takes a sit on the empty chair near the desk, the cat jumps off the desk onto his lap which made him jump a little since he didn't expect that. He smiled thinking that the cat must really like him.

After sitting he picks up the picture frame and he looks closely at the picture. There's six people in the picture. It looks like a group picture. He moves the picture frame closer to the light and he got shocked seeing someone all too familiar. He saw himself. There he was in the picture with the others and he has his arm around a girl's waist. It can't be true, he thought. That couldn't be him. The boy in the picture is far different from him. He doesn't even wear the same clothes as him. That boy in the picture wears flannel and ripped jeans while he wears suits. His hair wasn't slick back, it looks untidy.

Then something caught his eyes, he saw a black necklace with a charm around the boy's neck, he quickly reaches for the necklace he always wears and removes it. He looks carefully between the necklace in the picture and the necklace in his hand. Its the same, the exact charm. It was a little bird with the word _Be Free_ engraved on it. He sat there, confused to why the boy not only look like him but has the same necklace, the exact same charm. His thoughts was quickly interrupted with the ringing of his phone. He puts the picture frame down carefully and reaches for his phone in his right front pocket of his pants. He answers it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." he said very softly still in shock.

"Where are you? You said you'll be here in one and a half hour. Its been two hours." the voice said a little mad and concern but he doesn't answer instead he looks at the picture frame.

"David!" the voice yelled making him remember that he's on the phone.

"Yes yes yes. I'm on the way. Sorry theres just horrible traffic." he said lying. He didn't like lying especially someone who's been there for him for so long but he knew he had to lie.

"Okay I'll tell them you're stuck in traffic. Drive safely. Love you." the voice said making him smile and he replied saying I love you back then the call ends.

He sigh picking up the picture frame. He look at Bohdi who's sleeping so peaceful on his lap and he didn't have the heart to leave him here. He lift Bohdi up carefully and got up while still carrying the picture frame. "Well Bohdi my new found friend, will you like to come home with me?" he said to no one but he heard a purr. He looks at Bohdi and see Bohdi looking at him with sleepy eyes. He smiled and walked out the room carefully. He walk in the hallway and saw the shattered glass. He looks around the quiet place and continue walking till he reach the exit where he came in from. Taking one last glance he exist the place and head to his car that was parked near an old tree.

—

The light of the old lamp was blown off. The room became dark again. The only source of light was from the old window near the desk which was gone unnoticed as it was hidden behind an old painting.

"He came back." a boy said walking in the dark room, not even caring how loud his steps were.

"I know." the voice said slightly irritated by the boy's loudness.

"Should I get ri-"

"NO!" the voice shouted sending chills to the boy. He took a few steps back.

"He's not causing anyone harm. Not for now at least, so let him be." the voice said looking at the place where the picture frame was before.

The boy nodded and walked out not daring to argue back.

"Don't fall. Not this time."

_**A/N: There isn't much going on here but it'll be better in the next chapter, if you'll think I should continue? Or not. Review and tell me what you think? Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
